1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for manually positioning, installing and withdrawing electric meters of the type having a glass housing surrounding the meter mechanism and dials, and more particularly, to installing devices for installing such meters while the glass meter housing is enclosed within a protective enclosure which is manually manipulated in positioning the meter during installation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A device for manually installing glass housed electric meters is disclosed in Price, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,103. The Price meter installing device includes an annular rim or collar which is adapted to bear against or abut the rim of the glass housing enclosing an electric meter which is to be installed. Extending outwardly from the collar so as to form a basket or framework extending around the glass housing of the meter are a plurality of support members in the form of metal straps. These straps carry a plurality of cushioning pads disposed on the ends of screws extended through the straps, which cushioning pads can be screwed into engagement with the sides of the glass meter housing. When the glass housed meter is positioned inside this device, it is gripped by the cushioning pads and by the annular collar, and can be manually positioned by holding the straps of the device and guiding the glass meter to the proper position of installation.